


Show of faith

by orphan_account



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Show of faith

Walking.  
They were walking again. Running really. Back to the slow pace of being on the road always looking back over a shoulder, Miles Aaron, Rachel, Charlie. And Monroe. Leaving Willoughby had left a dent in each of them. More than a dent in Aaron who was shaken and was suspicious of everything and everyone now. Even his friendship with Rachel had been damaged somehow. Trust had eked away. And though they weren’t sure what they were doing, where to next, they were walking and there was comfort to be had in the process of stepping one foot in front of the other.  
They all looked regularly at Miles who kept his eyes down. He weaved across the path slightly, reeling from the antibiotic Rachel had been giving him. It was old, nasty medicine that made him jitter and sweat worse than the blood poisoning and he thought there was little hope of it working. He tensed and turned away each time a set of eyes turned on him, looking for an answer. They were all looking to him to make a plan, bring an idea, something daring. But he was tired and bad tempered, reeking of alcohol. And once again they were walking, he swore under his breath every couple of steps and avoided looking anyone in the eye.  
Bass walked at the end of the column, keeping an eye on Miles who refused to be drawn into conversation, pissed off that he was in such a state. Rachel was fuming at his inclusion in their little band of travellers. Regretting her decision to bring him back already. Charlie walked ahead of Bass an uneasy peace growing between them for now. Bass watched her clear a turn ahead and ran his hands through his hair and letting out a big pent up breath. It was hard not to watch her. A little a sparrow turning her head towards noise, she watched everyone in their little group carefully. She paused for a second to look back at him and her look was hard to read in the twilight. Measuring. Young. Fucking young. And beautiful. It was an act of constant vigilance not to stare at her.  
She waited for him to catch up so he stopped when he got to her. She worried at her bottom lip with her teeth and he wanted to takeover that job. He flushed and shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. Charlie looked at him strangely.  
‘What?’  
‘Miles.... he’s not looking good is he?....’ She trailed off miserably.  
He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and then blinked in confusion that he would touch her in such a way. Charlie started back in surprise.  
‘Sorry, I wasn’t thinking… um… Miles is… Miles…you know … strong and … a fighter.’ Bass says. God, what a ridiculous thing to say. He grimaced and shrugged as if to let her know he gets how stupid that sounded. She ducked her chin and buries a smile.  
‘Yep’ she nodded and shifted her weight from foot to foot.  
‘Lame’ she added as she turned away and walked up the path after the others. But she is smiling in earnest now and he feels the warmth spreading through his chest. He hurried to walk alongside her.  
‘He is probably still hung over’ she said pointedly. Miles and Bass had been drinking the night before in the small outbuilding along the road they had walked yesterday where they had stopped to sleep, exhausted and worried. Both Miles and Bass had pulled bottles of liquor from their packs. The drinking had been grim and determined and Miles had had the lions share.  
They bumped along next to each other on the path neither willing to pull back.  
‘Yep, that’s probably it’ Bass sighed. He doesn’t really want to think about it. Miles is bound to be okay. He is always is. ‘Rachel is watching him’ he added.  
Their hands brush as they walk along the path. Charlie catches Bass’ eye and then catches it again. He forced his eyes away and onto the path too late and trips over a branch. Charlie reached out to steady him but he had already rebalanced. She had her hand on his arm.  
Charlie and Bass look up. Miles, Aaron and Rachel have all stopped to wait for them. Miles looked superbly pissed off and hissed ‘Hurry the fuck up’ down the path at them. Aaron and Rachel are watching them with real concern.  
‘Not much one for making conversation are you Monroe?’ Charlie said more loudly, sounding clumsy in the quiet night wanting to distract the others from looking at her and Bass standing too close together. He smiled at the use of his surname, she had been calling him Bass for days now mostly when they are alone. Charlie put up her chin and started to move away, suddenly clearly desperate to get away from this growing, creeping intimacy that had been coming on for days, weeks even. Ever since they agreed to head to Willoughby together. There is something about her when she is with Bass. Shit. Monroe. Shit.  
‘Why are you even here with us?’ she whispered.  
‘Charlie. Wait… stop.’ She turned around to look at him again, getting hopelessly caught up in his gaze again.  
Bass was looking at her. Really looking at her. ‘You feel like my only ally right now…. I’m here because I want you…’ he broke off and her eyebrows skyrocketed. He laughed sourly.  
‘ no… I mean ….yeah … I mean… I want you to get to wherever you are going, and to be safe … and I can probably help you do that ….and because Miles will tell me what I need to know and then…. you and your family … ‘ it’s a disjointed mess of a speech and he rubs his hand across his forehead. It is useless to try to explain.  
‘Am I your latest show of faith then?’  
He stared hard at her for a moment and then reached up to thumb her bottom lip. Their eyes have tangled in each other’s. Their breathing hitched in their chests and she swayed a little leaning into his hand on her mouth.  
They stared on and on. He is the first to look away.


End file.
